Reconcile
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: AU of Season 8 episode 10 and after where Amy had more than one kiss with the Prince. A tad overly dramatic maybe but I wrote it before I saw the actual episodes in question. Ty/Amy.


**RECONCILE**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

Heartland

Staring at her reflection in the mirror she wondered how and where it had all gone so horribly wrong. Her actions now seemed to be those of a completely different woman, as they couldn't possibly be her own. All throughout her youth she had always looked down on and disparaged, even if it were only silently in her mind, women who had cheated on their significant other. She had taken great amount of solace in the fierce knowledge that she would never, could never, ever do something like that. It was inconceivable to her how anyone could ever break such a rule. But as the tears welled up in her eyes she knew now that it had all been a lie. She had definitely crossed a line, a line from which she could never recover. Images of the prince kissing her flashed through her mind on a whirl, only seconds before other images forced their way in. Images of the look of heartbreak on Ty's face, an image that she knew would never leave her mind no matter how hard she struggled, and the look of utter disbelief and disappointment on her grandfather's. Though he never actually gave it voice she knew that he was thinking that he'd thought that he'd raised her to be better than that, and truth be told he had. Which now only made the fact that it all happened to her that much more frustrating and anger inducing no matter how hard she tried to block out the thoughts.

Now even the sight of her own face in the mirror caused her to become intensely angry and full of self-loathing. She usually did her best to steer clear of everyone in the house so that she wouldn't catch what she viewed as their looks of total disappointment at her actions. The statue of a fine Arabian horse that Ahmed had given her sat front and center in front of her, though the sight of it also made her tremble, but from resentment and disgust and not excitement as the Prince had undoubtedly intended. It was a fine looking statue, no doubt worth more than she could make in a very long time, though it had been reduced to nothing more than a sign of her mistakes in her mind. As her level of anger, frustration, and resentment grew at staring at her own reflection she suddenly found herself consumed by an overwhelming urge to rid herself of two birds with one stone. Gritting her teeth she wrenched the statue from its place on her dresser and smashed it into the glass with a frenzied expression, not caring anything whether she would be hurt or not. Seconds passed as she watched the shards of broken glass come to a rest on the floor around her, mixed in with the remains of the equine statue that she no longer cared anything for.

Lou would find her moments later in the middle of the sea of broken shards of broken promises. Her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and her chin hovering just above her kneecaps, straining through the shower of tears to view the sparkling kaleidoscope of her recent failures played out in each of them. Both Lou and Jack demanded to know what had happened though she tuned them both out and would not hear of getting any of her wounds, as small as they were, attended to. The pain from them seemed to pull her through her stupor, as it was something…anything, to feel besides the hurt of her heart and the memories of pain in Ty's eyes when he had learned the truth.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Cabin

The kiss had come out of nowhere and felt so good after so long that it had led her to ache and yearn for more. The horses had interrupted her intense desire for another kiss and it was hours later before she could get a single moment to herself to actually stop and think. Her time finally came after dinner, while Jack and her father were busy arguing over the plan for the next day's work. She could have gotten involved and tried to mediate their disagreement but she said that she needed some air, anything to get away from their fighting and to try to use the fresh air to hopefully calm the storm in her stomach and the loud beating of her heart. She was so drowned out in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the door open or him cross the distance between the doorway and where she was standing.

"Amy…are you…," Ty started to softly ask aloud, his hand instinctively reaching out for Amy, before he judged that his tone might be a bit harsher than he had intended and started to continue just as the object of his attention realized that he was there.

"Huh…oh, Ty…I…um," Amy nervously and cautiously answered, her voice almost in a whisper, just as she pulled herself back just out of his reach. Seconds later she began to silently kick herself for doing so as the opposite had been her obscene goal and hope for this time together.

"Oh, sorry I was just…I'll go," Ty began to weakly mumble at the look of anguish on her face, the fresh tear streaks making her cheeks sparkle in the firelight through the window, and the deep redness of her eyes caused by a torrent of tears before he reluctantly turned back towards the door and only got as far as putting his hand on the doorknob before she stopped him.

"Ty please…don't go," Amy pleaded somberly as her voice crackled with the raw emotion of someone that was staring down the barrel of their entire future go up in smoke as she reached a shaky hand out and took a firm hold of a handful of his jacket near his waist, never wanting to break the physical contact between them.

"It's just that…I don't know what to say, everything is just so damn screwed up," Ty tried to say to give her an answer that he knew she was waiting for but not being able to come up with anything he went with the truth and hoped that she would understand as he leaned his forehead up against the doorframe, making no effort to break the contact between them.

"Trust me I…sorry, bad…really bad choice of words," Amy replied out of habit, the ghost of a smile briefly curling up the corners of her lips, before she realized her words and mentally kicked herself for being so stupid, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears from returning as she saw Ty visibly wince at her words.

"It's not…what do we…how do we," Ty tried to start a conversation before his words were cut short when he felt Amy move closer and rest her forehead against his back just between his shoulder blades. He was so stunned by the closer contact that he didn't hear her deeply breathe in his scent and let loose a new stream of silent tears.

"All I can think to say is I'm sorry, I know that probably sounds so incredibly hollow and weak but…I am, I am so so so so so sorry, this is all my fault, I let things get to bad before I even left for Europe…and then…I really screwed up," Amy managed to get out through the tears as her voice slowly grew in strength as she continued to speak, though she kept herself from allowing it to grow too loud as she didn't think that shouting was a good idea.

"It takes two to tango Amy, I should have talked to you before I did something so stupid as to buy…," Ty started to reply, his voice breaking at the end as he found himself unable to continue, being glad that his face was turned away from her as his eyes suddenly became misty.

"Yes…you should have, just like I…we, should have talked about a lot of things, maybe if we had we wouldn't be in this mess," Amy admitted openly as she fought back the waves of tears that were now threatening to spill down her cheeks before she reluctantly pulled away from Ty and walked back across the porch to lean against one of the support columns, staring out across the landscape.

"Amy," Ty countered softly as he could hear the soft sobs that forced their way out between her lips and the sound nearly tore him apart as he tried to reach out to her but thought that the sudden physical contact could do more harm than good he decided to let her calm down a bit.

"It's okay Ty, I just don't know how to tell you how sorry I am for…everything, I would understand if you hated me right about now…," Amy hesitantly answered as she half turned her head to look back over her shoulder at him, keeping her face just enough in the shadows so that she hoped that he couldn't see the tears on her cheeks or how red her eyes already were.

"I don't hate you, I just…," Ty nervously stated before he was forced to stop while trying to explain the whirlwind of emotions tearing up his heart as he felt that he could literally feel her pain as he took a couple of steps towards her and only stopped when she held up her hands, palms facing him.

"D…Do you think…that…you could ever love me again, after what I…," Amy wondered aloud in an almost whisper, a fair amount of begging and pleading in her voice, as she asked the question that was at the forefront of her mind, the question that she knew would affect everything for them both from that day forward, fearful of the answer.

"No Amy…I'm sorry I don't think that I could do that," Ty answered with a haunted look in his eyes as he quickly found himself unable to look Amy in the eye, his heart breaking and more as he said the words and then saw the look in her eyes, his own tears matching hers.

"Oh…I…I…I understand," Amy forced herself to say though in the future she would not remember that she had uttered anything as her knees suddenly felt like rubber, unable to support her, and she tightly clutched her chest as it felt like her heart had stopped and breathing had become a real problem as her chest appeared unable to expand and contract. Her entire world was violently crashing down around her and the only thought that ran continuously through her mind was that it was over and that she had lost Ty, lost him because of her own failures, meaning that she would never forgive herself and didn't have a clue about what to do next.

"Amy," Ty was barely able to get out as his own heart was breaking at the sight of the love of his life needing to use the front porch's support column to keep from collapsing as her knees slowly gave way and she slid down until she was seated near the steps, soft sobs wracking her body as she was unable to even look his way.

"N…no Ty, I…," Amy tried to object as she made a very feeble attempt to swat him away through the tears and sobs as he knelt down beside her and could no longer hold back his own stream of tears and sobs as he tried to comfort her and summon up enough breath to speak again.

It was at that time in which Tim happened to glance out through the window and see the scene unfolding on the other side of the pane of glass. In his usual fashion her overreacted and got the wrong impression, guessing that things were going horribly at that it was the end for Amy and Ty. Jack tried his best to tell him to turn away but Tim stayed silently watching for a few moments before finally turning away and telling Jack the bad news. Jack tried to brush it off but had to bite his lip to keep from showing much emotion, silently hoping and praying that Tim was wrong.

"Amy…I can't…I can't fall in love with you again…because I never stopped loving you, I never stopped…being…in love with you," Ty said as loudly as he dared in an attempt to keep from shouting at her and making her feel even worse as he was kneeling down beside her and tried his best to get her to look at him, his hand gently on her chin. The sudden look of fearful hope in her eyes nearly broke his heart all over again into even smaller pieces than it had been shattered into only moments before.

"Ty…I am so…so…sorry for what…I can't see how you could hate me as much as I hate…," Amy managed to force herself to say as honestly and openly as she could, hoping against hope that Ty would believe and end her torment, as she struggled to catch her breath at the same time and look for any sign of acceptance in his gaze.

"Stop it Amy….please, just stop it…yes what you did was wrong, and you've paid for it…perhaps more than you should have…but it's not anything that we can't get through…together," Ty softly begged and pleaded with her to stop crying and regain some semblance of her composure as he pulled away just enough so that she couldn't slip back against his chest and continue sobbing without listening to his words. He tried to stem the flow of his own tears but he failed miserably and ruefully guessed that both would have very red eyes come the morning light.

"R…really, but," Amy uttered back with a bit of a tone of disbelief in her voice, disbelief that perhaps now she had a valuable chance to salvage everything and she was ever so hopeful that she hadn't misheard Ty as she finally managed to temporarily stem the flow of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I never stopped wanting to be with you…wanting to marry you, it just…hurt so much to see…," Ty admitted slowly as he fully sat down beside her and slid an arm around her waist, a bit unsure of things when he felt her tense up at the first bit of physical contact between them before she seemed to relax and a bit surprised at how bold he was being at that moment. He finally had to turn away as the memories of the videos of Amy and Ahmed kissing flickered back into his mind and he was forced to bite his lip and take a deep breath to try and make them go away as quickly as possible.

"Ty, I'm so sorry," Amy chimed in with another apology as inwardly she wondered if she could ever show her regret enough that the gnawing guilt in her stomach would go away before Ty spoke back up.

"I know…I guess I just needed to know that you still wanted to be with me, still wanted to marry me…me…and not…," Ty struggled to get out as he hung his head briefly before he forced himself to look up and finally allow his forehead to rest up against hers as he uttered the finality of his argument.

"Ty…I don't want to be with…I never wanted to be with…him, just…I want you…only you…always," Amy tried her best to say coherently as her mind and heart were both beating and working at top flight speed as she tried to convey what was in her heart, all while intentionally not saying the name of a certain prince.

"Good," Ty remarked softly with a look of great relief on his face before he titled his head to one side and leaned in close, finally pressing his lips to hers.

Amy's entire world first imploded and then exploded as her senses went into overdrive from the sheer shock and relief of what was happening. Even though the first kiss was not the strongest or most passion filled one that they had or would ever share however it was one that she would remember for the rest of her life as being the exact moment that her life shifted back into focus and the world made sense again. She was surprised by what came next as she felt a sudden and intense aching hunger to kiss him again and again, so she did through their combined tears.

"Ty…I…love you so much," Amy managed to finally say after taking a few deep breaths at the end of a long string of passion filled kisses as she leaned heavily up against Ty as he helped her back up to her feet.

"I love you too Amy," Ty replied through a large grin of great relief as he wrapped his arms around Amy and held her close, relishing the feeling of Amy sliding her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest.

"So…now what, do we tell…," Amy wondered aloud softly as she slowly picked her tear streaked face back up off of Ty's chest and gazed up at him intently, hoping that her world wouldn't come crashing down around her again.

"We don't…anybody," Ty stated a bit sharper than he had intended before his tone and expression softened noticeably and he ended up smiling at Amy, hoping that she hadn't gotten the wrong idea about his answer to her question.

"What, why…don't you," Amy asked looking both worried and surprised as she pulled back just enough so that she could watch him closely but yet not far enough away that she either had to reach out for him or worry about his pulling any further away from her.

"Of course I want to tell everyone, but you know your dad and Lou, they'll ask a million questions that I'm not sure we're ready to answer just yet, I just want some time for us ya know, just us…don't you," Ty said back as he did his best to reassure her that she hadn't misread his intentions or actions as he made a desperate attempt to sort out the confusing and myriad amount of thoughts running through his mind at that moment as he held her close in his arms, not ever wanting to let go.

"Yeah," Amy nodded back with a great sense of relief as her hopes had been justified and she soon lost herself in many of his kisses, wondering silently if she would be able to last more than a few minutes without showing some clear outward sign to Jack or her father or anyone else that she and Ty were back together.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ty's Trailer-Two Weeks Later

The two weeks since their time at Pike River had been unlike any Amy had ever experienced before. She wasn't terribly experienced in hiding a relationship from her family, especially one in which she was extremely eager to share with them. When they had returned to Heartland after Pike River everyone had believed the story and after seeing how red her eyes were they held off with most of their questions, though Lisa had stared at her oddly for a few moments before giving her a long lasting hug and an odd smile topped with a wink. Ty hadn't been able to visit her at Heartland since they'd returned home and so she had been forced to resort to taking Spartan on long rides and finding her way to his trailer. She had let very few moments escape her when doing so that she was not either kissing Ty or wanting to. They both felt as if they were trying to make up for all of that lost time and she never missed a chance to reinforce their new relationship status.

On this particular night she had begged off of eating with the family by saying that she wasn't hungry and had guided Spartan right over to the trailer, glad that Ty was already home. They had agreed to meet to share something from Maggie's in front of the fire. Everything had been according to plan and Amy was having a great time until she had gone into the trailer to look for some silverware that Ty had forgotten to set out earlier. Her heart had very nearly stopped beating when she had fished around in the drawer and her fingers had found themselves brushing up against a small black box.

Her breath had caught in her throat and her knees had once again gone weak when she recognized it as the box that held her engagement ring. It was the very same ring that she had very reluctantly slid off her finger and thrust into Ty's chest the day that he had punched Ahmed. She knew that she had acted very rashly that day and regretted it every second since. She had fully expected Ty to have gotten rid of it and was having a huge problem putting her thoughts in order when Ty opened the door and entered the trailer.

"Amy, have you found those forks…yet…oh," Ty started to ask in a bit of a huff as he'd felt that Amy should have more than found the forks by then before he caught sight of her sitting on his bed and the tears trickling down her cheeks. It was all topped off by the small box that she was holding in her hands, causing Ty's breath to momentarily catch in his throat.

"I was just…I just…opened the drawer and…found it," Amy began to stutter back nervously, an odd happening for her usually calm self, as she had to dig in and curl her toes up in her shoes to get the courage to raise her head and look at Ty without dissolving into a fit of tears, though it was a very close call.

"Amy I'm sorry I…I should have put that in a better place, I had it out a few days ago…Caleb came over and I had to hide it…," Ty stated sharply more out of haste and concern than any actual anger towards Amy as he rushed to her side and sat on the bed beside her, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"I…I thought that you had gotten rid of it," Amy somehow got herself to say before she had to sniffle and wipe away the tears now streaming down her cheeks as she found herself completely unable to look over at Ty as she spoke.

"I thought about it…but I just couldn't actually bring myself to do it," Ty reluctantly admitted as he fought back his own tears at the admission before he forced a smile up on his lips to try and reassure Amy that everything was going to be okay between them.

"Why," Amy questioned softly in a voice that unfortunately sounded more like she was scared at the answer before she sniffled again and wiped away another stream of tears with her thumb.

"It's…honestly…I just kind of hoped that if…I kept it that…," Ty replied as he tried to answer as honestly as he could without giving everything away right up front as he kept his one hand around her waist and set the other on her knee.

"Ty," Amy started to counter with an idea building up in her mind of what she hoped that he intended to say as she tightly gripped the small black box in her hands and desperately tried to keep it still, as her nerves were already building.

"I just hoped that if I kept it that I'd have a chance to give it back to you…for you to wear, it's stupid I know but…," Ty explained slowly and directly as he had to resort to pulling his hand off of Amy's knee and dig those fingernails into his own leg to keep going and not get overly emotional, his voice finally cracking audibly at the end.

"N…NO, it's not stupid…or silly, not at all…in fact I…," Amy exclaimed so forcefully at first that she almost knocked Ty over before she took a deep breath and calmed down, finally cuddling up against Ty and being very happy that he didn't pull away even a millimeter as she couldn't come up with anything more to say at that moment.

"So…how do we do this then, do I ask you again or…Amy…Amy…," Ty slowly asked aloud as he turned his gaze over to Amy at first and then allowed his eyes to fall down until he was looking directly at the small box in his hands. He had to ask for her when she didn't immediately respond to his question.

"Ty," Amy weakly mumbled back mostly under her breath as her eyes filled with tears and she tried to open the box but her hands began to shake and she almost dropped it.

"Sorry Amy I," Ty started to snap in concern as he saw her shoulders shake slightly in a silent sob before her hands grew to shake so badly that she dropped the box to the floor.

"S…Sorry I," Amy stuttered softly, her voice full of genuine regret, as she started to slide off of the bed to squat down and retrieve the ring but Ty stopped her before she fully left his side.

"I got it, here," Ty quickly called out as he let go of her and leapt up off of the bed and knelt down beside her as he reached down and picked up the box, finally setting it back into her hands.

"Ty, I…," Amy softly tried to object looking more than a bit worried as her hands started to shake again but Ty stopped them by clamping them between his own and steadying them all while staring confidently up at her.

"I don't think that I can remember what I said back at Stumpy's campsite so I'll just wing it and," Ty acknowledged with a bit of a guilty expression as he took the box from her hands and opened it, taking the ring out as Amy then opened her mouth and spoke up.

"Ty…you don't have to do this…of course…yes," Amy shot out as quickly as she could form the words in her mind over the intense beating of her heart before she had to bite her lip hard to keep from just breaking down into a long fit of sobbing, just hoping that it wouldn't bleed. Ty tried his best to remain calm but the gravity of the moment and the look of intense love in Amy's eyes caused him to tear up as well as he carefully slid the ring back onto her shaking finger.

"Amy I," Ty started to whisper softly to her before she silenced him with a finger to her lips, feeling that words were not needed between them at that moment. Seconds later their lips met in a long time coming kiss and they never did get to their food that night.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Heartland-Three Days Later

Keeping the secret had been incredibly difficult for her, especially given how eager and hopeful Georgie looked every time that the two crossed paths. Amy knew that Georgie still held herself responsible for the break between her and Ty and it was becoming very upsetting to see the younger girl mope around when no one was looking. Amy had several close calls of almost forgetting to take her ring off whenever she wasn't alone, helped in no small amount by the snuck calls with Ty and secret rendezvous the two had anywhere that they could find them. All the while Lisa had been giving her an oddly and overly sweet smile and a wink here and there, though whenever Amy had tried to talk to her about it someone else had entered the room. Spartan and the other horses had been her lifeline, those that she could tell everything to without worrying about spilling the beans. On the third night Amy had called Ty and said that she couldn't keep the charade up any longer and that she wanted to tell everyone the good news. Ty wasn't sure about it but knew that once Amy got something in her head there was no changing her mind. He only had one proviso, that they divulge the good news to a certain someone first.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do," Ty asked with a touch of fear seeping into his words as he slid an arm around Amy's waist and pulled her close, doing his best not to grin like an idiot when she turned and glanced up at him with more than a fair amount of love and relief in her gaze.

"Definitely, Georgie has blamed herself since this all started, and no matter how many times I've tried to explain to her that it isn't her fault but mine she…I don't think that she…wait, here she comes…hide," Amy started to answer back with a nervous smile before she caught sight of Georgie headed their way and reluctantly pushed Ty in the direction of the office.

"Fine, but I do so under protest," Ty smirked with a fake look of anger across his face as he started towards the office before suddenly pivoting on one leg and pulling Amy into a kiss that he knew would leave her breathless. Before she could say or do anything more Ty broke the kiss and snuck off into the office, leaving Amy grinning and blushing heartily, making it very hard for her to compose herself and look serious before Georgie got there.

"Amy…where are you…oh, you okay, you look a little flustered," Georgie started to ask as she got to the barn and looked around before she caught sight of Amy appearing a bit breathless and became a bit concerned at the sight.

"Y…yeah Georgie I'm fine, thanks for meeting me," Amy nervously answered as she had to steel herself to not glance over at the office where Ty was grinning back at her like an idiot just then.

"Okay, so what's the big secret, why are we out here, shouldn't we be heading in, you know how Jack doesn't like us to be late for supper and…," Georgie replied in a bit of a huff as lately Amy wasn't exactly her favorite person to be around and the younger girl was more than a bit confused and uncertain about why her aunt had called her out to the barn in the first place.

"Trust me Georgie, I'm well aware of how Grandpa doesn't like us to be late for meals, but that's not what this is about, here…sit down, we need to talk," Amy said softly as she did her best to hide the fear in her words as she walked over and sat down on the stairs that lead up to the loft, beckoning for Georgie to sit beside her.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," Georgie grumbled out nervously as she slowly swayed her way across the barn towards the steps before she awkwardly sat down next to Amy, hoping that things weren't about to get much worse.

"Georgie, we need to talk about me and Ty, you see we talked and…," Amy began to say softly and slowly, working very hard to not allow herself to smile or show the joy that she now felt for being back with him show through to Georgie, as she didn't want to rush the good news but rather allow the younger girl to figure it out for herself a bit, excited at the possible reaction.

"You're breaking up…aren't you," Georgie interrupted suddenly looking extremely agitated as she jumped off of the stairs and took a few steps back towards the house before Amy could get a word in edgewise, looking very hurt and her eyes already wet.

"Georgie no, wait…we're…Georgie," Amy pleaded with her as loudly as she dared so that no one would hear her from the house in case any of them were standing on the porch or starting to make their way towards the barn as she quickly stood up and started to follow Georgie. Seconds later the younger girl spun around on her heel and took off towards the house as fast as she could before Ty made his move just as she got to the doorway of the office.

"Georgie WAIT," Ty exclaimed loudly as he rushed from the office and threw his arms around Georgie, with enough force that it almost sent the two careening across the barn and smashing into the stall doors, before he was able to halt her momentum and keep her in the barn no matter how much she tried to escape his grasp.

"NO, let go of…TY, wait…what are you doing here," Georgie started to growl angrily as she struggled to get loose from Ty's grasp before she realized that he was the one holding her back and her anger soon began to quickly ebb away, leaving her more confused than anything else.

"Trying to…talk to you," Ty started out answering Georgie with a slight yell before he softened his voice and turned to look over at Amy, hoping that she'd quickly clear things up for her niece.

"Georgie please, you don't understand, we just want to talk to you," Amy quickly stated as she tried to get her thoughts straight in her mind and not cause any more confusion about the situation at hand, knowing full well that she didn't have much time to do it, and the fact that she and Ty were back together was something very important that she really wanted to share with Georgie.

"We…," Georgie muttered back slowly, her mind beginning to whirl at a million miles a minute, as she tried to figure out if Ty's presence was a good thing or a very bad thing and why Amy appeared to be on the verge of tears, another confusing sign.

"Yes…we, we have something very important to ask you, or I do actually," Amy replied with a nervous but happy laugh as she couldn't help but smile as she wiped her hands on her jeans as they had become a bit moist from her nerves.

"Really…what is it," Georgie nervously answered as Ty slowly let her go once he was sure that she wasn't going to run off again before Amy took a deep breath and just moved ahead with her question.

"Well…while Ty and I were up at Pike River with…well we had a chance to talk…," Amy began with an awkward fumbling of her hands as she tried to get the words out right and not cause Georgie to get the wrong idea before she came to a point where she got stuck on what to say next.

"About us and we…," Ty tried to add to explain when he saw that Amy had hit a wall with what to say and he hoped that he would have better luck but like her he soon ran into problems.

"Came to a decision, Georgie…would…would you still be interested in being one of my bridesmaids," Amy finally explained for him in a hurried rush with a clear blush rising up on her cheeks and she just hoped that she had spoken clearly enough for Georgie to understand as she wasn't sure that she could say it all again so soon if she had to.

"What," Georgie gasped with a look of scared disbelief on her face as a few tears slowly escaped her control as she glanced back and forth between Ty and Amy, hoping against hope that she wasn't just hearing things and that what they were asking her was actually the truth.

"Well it's customary for the bride to have…," Amy started to explain through a nervous blush and slightly cheesy smile as she walked over to Ty and the two slipped an arm around each other's waists.

"You're getting married…you're not breaking up," Georgie demanded as her level of excitement grew ever so quickly and she couldn't hold back anymore as she felt her entire body become a bit warm and a growing grin forced itself upon her lips.

"No Georgie, we're not breaking up…and yeah, the wedding is back on schedule," Ty answered with a badly concealed grin before at the end he leaned over and pulled Amy into a kiss that left Georgie fighting back tears of joy.

"Oh my GOD," Georgie squealed in sheer delight as she gazed fondly at the pair before she felt the sudden urge to start jumping up and down with excitement. Amy appeared ready to say something but an overly excited Georgie took the initiative and flung herself on them both, hugging first one and then the other, all the while mumbling something that neither Amy nor Ty could fully understand.

"Uh, does that mean that you'll do it then," Amy offered up with an anxious yet hopeful half smile as she brushed her hands off on her pants and then glanced over towards the house to make sure that no one was headed their way.

"Of course…I gotta go tell Mom and…," Georgie announced all to eagerly as she couldn't help but grin before she turned on her heel and had gotten to the doorway to the yard before Ty or Amy could truly react.

"NO Georgie, you can't," Amy exclaimed as loudly as she dared as she pulled away from Ty and halved the distance between herself and Georgie just as the latter stopped and turned back, frowning.

"Why not," Georgie asked with a quizzical expression and a hand on the doorframe as she bit her lip a bit and frowned at them both as she thought that they were both crazy for not wanting her to spread the good news.

"Because we want to do it, we have it all planned, but you can help us," Ty replied with a shaky laugh as his own level of excitement quickly began to grow until he couldn't help but smile, hoping quietly that everything would go okay and that this dinner with the family would turn out far better than this last one had.

"What do you want me to do," Georgie reluctantly asked as she cast a quick glance over her shoulder back at the house before she stepped back into the barn and got let in on her part of the plan.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Heartland-The Kitchen

The food was almost on the table before Georgie got back to the house. Lou had asked what had taken her so long and Georgie just shrugged her shoulders and said that she had been talking to Phoenix and Trouble and just lost track of the time. Jack had given her one of his classic single raised eyebrow of scrutiny but hadn't seen any reason to ask anything further and went back to trying to appear interested in the conversation that was already going on between Lisa and Katie, though in truth he was thinking of anything but that. Just as Lou was about to put the food on the table Georgie felt that it was high time that she spoke up, putting the first part of Amy and Ty's plan into motion.

"Uh Mom, I talked to Amy and she said that we were going to need to set another place for supper," Georgie pointed out with a hastily concealed grin that she showed only to the window as she washed her hands and watched Amy making her way across the yard back towards the house.

"Another place…for who…," Lou asked softly with a curious scrunching up of her face as she leaned on the backs of the chairs and frowned at her oldest daughter, trying to figure out who the mystery guest could be, not wanting to let herself hope that it was Ty.

"Some new suitor perhaps…maybe another rich one," Tim wondered aloud with a less than enthusiastic expression as he sat up straight in his chair and seemed very surprised and confused by all of the less than pleased looks that he was getting from everyone else in the room.

"Was that really necessary," Jack grouched out angrily as he leaned to one side a bit and scowled heavily at his former son in law, adding this latest insensitive comment to the long list that he had done his best to keep in his head over the years.

"Smooth Dad," Lou commented with an annoyed frown as she set a bowl of rolls down on the table with a loud sound to further her point against her father, who leaned back away from the table with his hands up before he said anything further.

"Hey…I was joking," Tim tried to argue even though he could tell that it was a losing battle from the start as he gazed pleadingly around the room a couple of times.

"Were you, sometimes I wonder," Lisa quipped with a fake frown of deep thought as she tried to keep a straight face and seeing if she could get Jack to at least stop scowling at Tim for a few seconds.

"N…No, just an old friend that's…," Georgie awkwardly tried to answer as she could feel her face growing ever more red as she spoke and she feared that she'd let the truth slip out and ruin the surprise if someone else didn't start talking soon.

"Mm…Lou, supper smells great…are you sure that you did the cooking," Amy interrupted, just in the nick of time in Georgie's mind, as she entered into the kitchen and slipped her boots off, setting them down beside Jack's.

"Hey, I can cook," Lou replied defensively with an unhappy pout as she set her hands on her hips and scowled across the table at her little sister, who only sent a sugary sweet smirk back her way.

"Well…looks like someone's in a good mood," Lisa snickered with a badly contained tone of excitement in her voice as she briefly glanced back over her shoulder at Amy and gave her a quick wink before turning back to the table and taking a drink.

"R…really, I'm just glad to be home safe and sound is all," Amy quickly said back with a nervous smile sent around the room before she hurried over to help Georgie make another place at the table.

"But you've been home for days, why is…," Tim started to wonder with an odd look at both Amy and Georgie before even Jack set his sights on them and began to think that they were up to something.

"I hate to say this but…I agree with your father, are you two up to something," Jack asked point blank with an uneasy and fake polite smile cast Tim's way before he focused the entirety of his intense gaze on Amy, who bit her bottom lip a bit before coming up with something to say to him.

"What do you mean Grandpa, we're just setting another place for…a friend," Amy tried to say as calmly and innocently as she could without allowing herself to blush to badly and get too outwardly excited at Ty being the guest and what was to come.

"Oh yeah, this…friend…wouldn't happen to be a certain someone that went to…," Tim cracked with an amused toss of his head and cocky grin that he sent firmly towards his youngest daughter in an attempt to gauge her reaction and see if he was right about his own suspicions.

"Hey…it's Ty, what's he doing here," Lou announced with a surprised but confused tone to her words as she'd gone back to the kitchen to get some more of the food and just glanced out of the window, seeing Ty crossing the yard from the barn towards the house.

"Ty, where," Georgie gasped out loud as she tried to appear to be completely surprised by Ty's sudden appearance even though she'd know full well, and on her own she hurried out of the room to get in position to block the view of those in the dining room doorway so that if Ty and Amy wanted to have a quick kiss or word she would serve as a blocker.

"Baby steps Lou…baby steps," Amy cautiously admitted with a sheepish grin and her hands in her pockets as she momentarily appeared to be unable to make up her mind as to whether to stay in the dining room or hurry off into the kitchen, not wanting to make it all too obvious for everyone.

"Guess they gotta start somewhere," Lisa let out with an eager grin before she took another drink, glad that Jack hadn't been paying her to close of attention or he may have figured that something was up just from her own actions.

"I guess," Jack sadly grumbled with a pain in his heart, as he'd hoped for more after some of the signs that he'd seen during their trip to Pike River, while he somberly poked at the roll already on his plate with the tip of his finger, suddenly not very hungry.

"Ty," Georgie exclaimed happily and with great relief that he was finally inside as he hurried over and gave him a big hug, thankful that only Lou was in the kitchen to see it, though she was giving them both an odd look.

"Hey Georgie, long time no see," Ty replied with a warm smile as he hugged her close, casting Amy a nervous but hopeful smile over the brunette's shoulder, before he let her go just as Lou walked up.

"Welcome back Ty," Lou said with a cautiously optimistic smile as she walked up and gave him a quick hug before she stepped back to collect the food.

"Thanks Lou…baby steps…," Ty awkwardly answered with a shaky laugh and another look at Amy before he slipped off his shoes and brushed past Amy, making sure to come into as much physical contact as he could with the act without making it to obvious, and made his way into the dining room.

"Come on everybody let's sit down and eat before the food gets cold huh," Amy shot out in a hurry as she ushered a surprised and confused looking Lou into the dining room, careful not to make her spill the food, before she made sure to get the right seat, meaning that the extra setting was to her left.

"Can't argue with that," Jack admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he began to scoop himself some mashed potatoes without spilling while trying to keep a watchful eye on Amy and Ty, who took the open seat next to Amy and was doing his best not to look at her. No one at the table could see though as soon as Ty got settled she slid her left foot around his right, grateful for the ability to touch him, even if they were the only ones that knew.

"So Ty, how have you been," Lisa asked with a calm smile as she picked up her fork and tried to not make it to obvious that she was studying both Ty and Amy.

"Okay…I guess, I've been putting in a lot of long hours at the clinic," Ty shrugged nervously, finding it very hard to not look over at Amy any longer than would be normal lest he spill the beans, before he silenced himself by taking a large bite out of a roll.

"Good, nothing wrong with a little hard work," Jack nodded back with a content look to him as even though he hadn't always liked Ty he was at least relieved and proud that the young man had stuck around and put his nose to the grindstone during his time apart from Amy.

"Not if it's because you're running away from…OW," Tim countered with an arrogant and rather smug expression as he sat really upright in his chair and scowled heavily over at Ty, who didn't seem too happy about it to say the least.

"DAD," Both Amy and Lou angrily exclaimed as the former scowled heavily at her clueless father and the latter stomped on his foot with all the strength that she could muster in the moment.

"Ty…could you pass the rolls please," Lisa asked nicely as she hurried to change the subject with a warm smile sent Ty's way but an impatient scowl sent towards Tim.

"Of course," Ty quickly answered as he picked up the basket of rolls with his right hand and then handed it to Lisa before he set his hand back on the table in between himself and Amy.

"Thank you," Lisa said back with an eye on catching Amy's reaction after Ty's shoulder had ever so briefly brushed up against Amy's. Amy's mask had slipped and Lisa could see the blush creep up onto her cheeks and an almost giddy smile make a brief appearance upon the younger woman's face.

"So…does anyone have any news that they'd like to share…hopefully good news, we could really use some right about now," Lou relented with a tired and weary sigh as she sat down next to Georgie and slid her hands through her hair in a sign of silent frustration at the oddity of the evening.

"Well…I uh…sorry," Georgie started to answer with a nervous frown as she tried to get everyone at the table to look in her general direction, all so that they would miss Amy pulling the ring from her pocket, slipping it back onto her finger and then taking Ty's hand with their fingers interlocked so that her hand was on top and the ring was now clearly on display for all to see.

"Georgie…what is it, what is…oh my…Amy," Lou groaned softly at first with an exaggerated rolling of her eyes before the light hit Amy's ring just right and it sent sparkles all throughout the room, which slowly but surely lead to others besides Lou finally noticing. Soon Lou wasn't the only one to make a gasp of shock and surprise.

"Surprise," Amy couldn't help but state with a beaming grin and an almost giddy laugh as she gave Ty's hand a squeeze and reveled in the looks of surprise and happiness that she could see in the faces of those that she loved most.

"Wait a minute…what's going on here," Tim demanded angrily as he slammed the palms of his hands down onto the top of the table and glared only lightly at Amy before his rather intense gaze was firmly fixed on Ty.

"I'm sorry Dad, but while we were at Pike River Ty and I got a chance to talk and…," Amy started to answer a bit meekly as she hunched her shoulders a bit and used her free hand to scoot her chair a bit closer to Ty so that she could lean against him as best that she could.

"We know, I saw you two out on the porch through the window, it didn't look like it went very well," Tim reminded them with an angry smile as he set his elbows on the table and leaned forward, still only giving Amy a passing glance but keeping his glare fixed upon Ty.

"Guess you didn't stay for the whole show then, otherwise you'd have learned the good news," Amy added with a slightly scared smile as she and Ty uncoupled their hand and she leaned forward was greatly encouraged when Ty slid an arm around her waist and held her close.

"Good news," Jack asked softly as his ears perked up at the very words even though he was fighting against his hopes to keep himself from being let down if things weren't as they seemed before Amy spoke up again.

"We worked things out and…," Amy lightly shrugged and nodded a bit with her head in the hopes that everyone around the table would figure it out and be happy for them.

"The ring Jack…she's wearing the ring," Lisa pointed out with a short relieved laugh as she set her hand on Jack's shoulder and nodded over at the ring, glad that it was back on Amy's finger and not in a pawn shop somewhere.

"Ring, what ring…oh," Jack started to ask as he had been watching the reactions of the others in the room before he settled his gaze down onto the ring on Amy's hand.

"Amy, what's going on," Lou demanded growing ever more frustrated with her little sister as she stood up and crossed her arms across her chest as she glared down at Amy, who could only smile back sweetly at the moment.

"They're getting married," Georgie announced happily with a grin that ran ear to ear as she tried to drag Lou back down to her seat, though it wasn't working very well.

"Amy, your bedroom…now," Lou stated sharply as she struggled to keep her temper under control as she pointed across her body towards her room before she stormed off, fully expecting Amy to follow her.

"Baby steps…uh huh…yeah," Amy joked with a fearful smile as she first leaned over and gave Ty as long of a kiss as she dared before she reluctantly stood up and followed after her big sister, leaving Ty alone with the rest of the family, knowing that both were truly in for it now.

END OF STORY

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading this story. Yeah it's a tad long but I had a lot to get to. This story was written before I actually saw the episodes in season eight so sorry for the differences. At the beginning of the story I wasn't meaning that Amy was going to attempt suicide or anything I just used the broken glass and such to reflect back at her all of what she had done wrong. And after her mother died Amy was in a dark place so it's possible for her. This story had Amy having more than one kiss with the stupid Prince but nothing more than that as anything more than that would definitely have led to a break up between Amy and Ty. As for me I became a Ty and Amy fan since day one with my first episode of Heartland, I just hope that whenever the show ends Ty and Amy are still together through the end and that there's no stupid epilogue that splits them up or whatever. If they stay together it just makes every earlier scene with them together that much more exciting, heartwarming, magical and fun to watch.

The Ty and Amy scenes are the most fun ones to watch, though I noticed the difference in Amy's voice over the years as at first it was really light and soft and gotten louder and more bold over the years. To me I have an image in my head of Ty and Amy seated at each end of a long dining room table with their three boys on one side and three girls on the other. Yeah it's not going to happen but it would still be fun. As for the names after Lyndy, I'd see them having twins, Jackson Timothy Borden and Bradley Scott Borden, then a little girl Lillian Louise Borden or Lily or Lily Lou. As for the maybe last two who knows Belle for the girl to honor Mrs. Bell and Sugarfoot and maybe Ty Junior for the boy that would go by Tyler to separate himself from Ty, as I doubt that they'd name them Graham and Amber…even though it'd be fun to see. Anyway with the writers throwing that bit in at the end of the wedding in season eight about Ashley never being as happy as she was with Caleb I wonder if that will ever go anywhere.

Not that I don't like Cassandra as I do and wouldn't mind her and Caleb staying together there is that thought of Caleb and Ashley ending up together after say Cassandra died somehow. Any more kids for Ty and Amy would be easy to have without spending a whole season with Amy pregnant, just start the next season or whatever a year later and have the twins already born, though it would be fun to see a flashback to Jack finding out the one son's name. Or just between the second to last season and last season have at time jump forward of five years, that way the kids would be already born.

For the future I hope that Ty and Amy either get that farm that they hoped for back in season seven, that maybe Ty helps some old guy or lady out with their pet and doesn't ask for anything in return and while doing so tells said guy or lady that he and Amy had hoped to get that certain farm, but Ty wouldn't know that the guy or lady that he was talking to owned that farm and later would put in their will that Ty and Amy would get the farm so that they would have a place to raise their family and their business. Or for the ending have Scott get a job offer from somewhere else in Canada hours away from Hudson and take Ty along to check it out, where there'd be a farm a lot like Heartland there and Scott would admit that it was too big and such for him but not for Ty and Amy to raise a growing family and grow their business.

Ty and Amy would end up moving there with the ending being them driving out of Hudson with the kids and disappearing around a bend or over the top of a hill or something along those lines. They could always do a spinoff in that new town with maybe Ty's baby sister that he never knew that he had as she'd be Brad's kid that she would have only found that she was a Borden after her parents deaths, that way she would be a way in for new viewers to Ty and Amy's history. Or just have a neighbor girl that lost her parent in a crash spend time at Ty and Amy's farm and love the horses but is scared of talking and through Amy telling her about her past the girl would open up and such. Yeah Tim is a jerk most of the time and it's funny to remember that the actor that plays Jack was on an episode of Smallville from years back, he wasn't in the episode much but he didn't have a mustache in the episode and the actress that plays Lou was in an episode or two of Stargate Atlantis. It's also fun to see some of the other Canadian actors that the show has used over the years that I saw first on other shows from Canada.

As for story ideas maybe Ty and Amy and Lyndy from the end of the thirteenth season would drive to Heartland and somehow travel through time and arrive like two weeks before the crash that killed Marion. It'd be fun to see how that would all sort out with how teen Amy would react to adult Amy and Ty and Lyndy and such. How would Marion take learning what happened and how would grown Amy react to seeing her Mom again. With maybe the ending of the story being that when Ty and Amy and Lyndy went back to the present only Marion remembered which was why she chose Ty above the other kids that she could have chosen or something along those lines. In closing I am also a fan of Scott and Lou though know that it probably won't happen, and as the show is just taken from the books it doesn't have to follow the same exact path as the books.

I just think that it'd be fun to see Ty and Amy make it to show all of their doubters wrong from Kerry Ann and Jesse to anybody else, fun to see them meet both of them with the kids and such to show that they're still together. Last idea about how to end the show maybe a grown Lyndy is driving the new boy in the loft to Heartland or Ty and Amy's place and she explains what happened to everyone before they drive by the youngest Borden daughter just like a callback to the first episode and gives the boy the riot act about what will happen if he goes anywhere near said youngest daughter. Or Ty and Amy are there and Ty gives him that warning and Lyndy or someone jokes that it didn't work with them and Amy admits to thanking God every day that it didn't. But anyway at the end of Lyndy telling the boy about everybody she'd say that Ty and Amy were at Pike Rive for the weekend, where they go every year for a couple of days for their anniversary.

The show would end with Ty and Amy curled up together in that chair in front of the fire, telling each other how much they love each other even after like twenty five years of marriage and then then the camera would pan out to an open field outside of the window and a herd of wild horses running together, the music would play and the screen would go dark. Or just have everybody come back together for something like Jack's death or Georgie's wedding. Also I wonder who on the show saw Ty and Amy as having feelings for each other first, probably Mallory but after that who knows. Thank You.


End file.
